The University of Pennsylvania has established the following five objectives for this project: 1. Scaling deformable models of various major organs in the chest or abnormal cavity, where the scaling represents normal, diseased, or hypertrophied situations. 2. Allowing the scaled organs to move and re-arrange themselves into anatomically and physically realistic positions. 3. Mapping Visible Human datasets (or currently available imaging datasets) onto the deformation models to impart fine-grained structure and surgically-relevant anatomy, such as major arteries, nerves and support tissues. 4. Building a qualitative model of microscopic organ function correlated with spatial properties that represents, inter alia, notions of container, conduit, obstruction, leakage, distention, collapse, etc. 5. Using the qualitative functional model and the physical/spatial model to model candidate surgical procedures appropriate to training and experimentation in virtual simulated environments.